1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a power connector which can be easily and cheaply manufactured.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,055 discloses a conventional power connector 700 for connecting two printed circuit boards together. The power connector 700 comprises a conductive connector body 717, a dielectric shell 715 surrounding the connector body 717, a plurality of contacts 714, a crown band electrical contact 716, and a metallic pin 718 retained in the connector body 717. A socket 722 longitudinally extends through the connector body 717 for receiving the crown band 716 and the pin 718.
The connector body 717 is die-cast and is thus expensive to manufacture. In assembly, the crown band 716 is first fit into the socket 722 and the pin 718 is then slideably inserted into the socket, so that the pin 718 resiliently engages with the crown band 716. The crown band 716 is delicate and the crown band to pin 718 interface is not robust. The dielectric shell 715 adds further fabrication cost and another step in connector assembly. Manufacture of the power connector 700, therefore, is relatively complicated and expensive.
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,120 discloses a male electrical connector 800 for making a power connection between adjacent boards. An insulative housing 814 has openings 858, 859 at each end thereof with a cavity between the openings. An arched conductive body 817 has latching elements 826, which, along with an insulative alignment member 818, retain the body 817 in the housing 814. An electrical contact band 816 fits within body 817, and contact pin 848 slides into floating contact with the band 816. The contact pin 848 is held within the housing 814 by locking portion 866 and beveled surface 868 sandwiching a lip (not labeled) of the opening 858 therebetween. By its design, the pin 848 can move relative to the housing 814 to allow connection between slightly misaligned boards. However, in this design, the band 816 is very delicate and assembly of the connector is relatively complicated.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a very simple connector design having cheaply fabricated parts which are easily assembled. The result is a robust connector which has a pin having the freedom of movement necessary to provide a high capacity power connection between two slightly misaligned boards.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive power connector which can provide a high current power connection between two printed circuit boards;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled power connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a power connector in accordance with the present invention includes an insulative housing, a metal pin, five terminal plates received in the housing, and an insulative bottom cover attached to the housing.
The housing has a front wall defining an opening, and a rear wall opposite the front wall, lateral sidewalls and a top wall. A cavity is defined between the front wall, rear wall, sidewalls, and top wall. Each sidewall defines a plurality of slots communicating with the cavity.
Each terminal plate includes a square-shaped plate with a pair of integral contacts depending from a lower edge of the plate. A center aperture and three rim apertures disposed around the center aperture are punched through the plate.
The metal pin is cylindrically shaped and has a rounded front end and a tapered rear end.
The bottom cover is rectangular shaped and defines a plurality of slits spaced along its lateral sides. A semi-circular trough is formed in a top side of the bottom cover.
Side edges of the terminal plates are secured in the housing with the contacts protruding from a bottom of the housing. The bottom cover is pushed upward into the housing where it is snappingly secured by a wedge and notch arrangement. The metal pin is pressed rear end first through the opening in the front wall of the housing, and sequentially through each center aperture of each terminal plate. The arrangement of the center aperture and the rim apertures provides a resilient engagement between the metal pin and the terminal plates.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.